


Jeffmads: A Day

by Thefanfictor



Series: The Hamilship Chronicles [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Cars, Charts, Fluff, Homework, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Lunch, M/M, Mac and Cheese, Mornings, Music, Nicknames, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relationship(s), Sarcasm, School, Texting, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefanfictor/pseuds/Thefanfictor
Summary: A day in the life of the Jeffmads ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this took me long enough to make, for which I extend my sincerest apologies. It's the second work in a series, but the works are unconnected. Enjoy, y'all!

Being tired was one of James Madison's few talents. He was never fully awake before noon without the aid of coffee, so he was a little (a lot) fuzzy when he picked up his phone to answer the latest call from his, as of recent developments, boyfriend, Thomas Jefferson.  

"Jemmy, finally!" Thomas sounded absolutely delighted, which took the edge off James's annoyance somewhat.

"I've told you to stop calling me that," he mumbled.  "Nobody calls me that."

"Nobody except for everybody.  And what kind of a greeting is that?" 

James snorted.  "The kind where you've woken up your boyfriend far earlier than necessary.  This is your seventh call in ten minutes."

 "You sound almost as if you don't enjoy talking to me," Thomas said teasingly.  "I'm coming to pick you up soon."

"I still have trouble believing your parents entrusted you with a car," James said, earning a laugh that was far too cheerful for the hour.

"Expect me in twenty, darling." 

James sighed and hung up the phone.  Might as well get up now, since there was absolutely no chance of falling back asleep.

The ride to school was uneventful, mostly just Thomas and James arguing over what music to put on (Thomas wanted country, while James was appalled at his poor taste and insisted on the Into The Woods soundtrack), and not deciding before they actually got there.  Thomas did a terrible job of parking and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek before they parted for their separate lockers.

"You're not going to text me in class again, are you?" James said.

"Of course I won't, Jemmy," Thomas said, forgetting this oath ten minutes into first period.  Sighing as he felt his phone buzz, James put it on silent and made a mental note to discuss this with him later.

James was late to lunch, as usual, and slid into his normal seat to find Thomas and Alexander in the middle of one of their furious debates.  "They're at it again, aren't they?" He asked a bored-looking John Laurens.

The other boy nodded resignedly.  "Right now they're at the 'I can't believe I'm taking time out of my day to argue with such an idiot but while I'm at it I might as well give it my all' phase."

"I expected as much." James and John had created a chart of the phases of their respective boyfriends' arguments.  After this would come the "Your views are trash but I still somehow have faith I can change them" phase, and then the "I am no longer arguing in hopes of changing you but rather for the sheer vindictive pleasure of beating your arguments into the ground" phase, and finally the "I still disagree with you, but am too disgusted to continue arguing" phase.

James sighed and ate his lunch, smiling fondly at Thomas despite himself.  He was too cute for James to be annoyed with him for long.  He decided to take notes on the topic at hand for further reference.

The rest of the school day was at once far too long and much too short.  Thomas texted James a few more times, but received no response other than the obligatory "Thomas, I'm in class, please don't" (although seriously, who uses correct grammar when texting?).

Finally, however, the day ended and James got into Thomas's car again.  They continued bickering about what music to play and still did not reach a consensus.

Studying at Thomas's house was always nice, sitting together on his ridiculous bed, working on homework and stealing quick kisses now and again.  

"You need to stop that," James said.  "I'm trying to work."

"Well, you need to stop being beautiful, or else I wouldn't want to kiss you," Thomas huffed back.

James let him have another kiss for that one.

"Are you staying over?" Thomas inquired hopefully.

"Sure, if you want me to," James said.  "What's for dinner, mac and cheese?"

"What else?" Thomas smiled, an expression which James didn't hesitate to return.


End file.
